


Drowning In the Thought of You

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Heat Sex, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Instincts, idolverse, jihoon is full of love, soft alpha jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: It's the instinct to care for his junior, his packmate, hisomega, that has Jihoon coming back to Seungkwan again and again.(Aka the soft Boohoon heatfic we all needed.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon taps at a few keys on the keyboard and gestures towards the recording room. 

“Alright, next line Seungkwan-ah.” 

Seungkwan pulls the mic a little closer to himself as Jihoon plays the next section of the song. They only have to run through the line three times before getting a good recording, but Seungkwan leans breathing hard like he had just run a marathon. 

“You need a break Seungkwan-ah?” 

“No I’m okay hyung,” 

Seungkwan stands up and gives him a smile, “Besides, we only have one line left.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

“Yes I’m sure, let’s just do it.” 

Jihoon only hesitates for a moment before hitting play, he trusts that Seungkwan knows his limits, even if he was awfully stubborn about this kind of thing sometimes. The first run through goes fine, Seungkwan enduring patiently as Jihoon fusses over his tone and pronunciation. 

“Again,” Jihoon says. Seungkwan starts out perfect, but his voice suddenly dies off right before the last few notes. Seungkwan clears his throat sheepishly, reaching for a bottle of water. 

“Seriously Seungkwan-ah, you can rest for a minute and we can finish this later.” 

“No no please hyung, I can do it!” 

Jihoon frowns, not convinced. 

“C’mon Jihoon-hyung, one more time and then I’ll stop.” 

Jihoon sighs, “You promise you’ll rest even if you mess up again?” 

“Yes I promise I will hyung.” 

“Alright fine, but you better not faint on me or anything.” 

“Let’s just get it over with.” 

Jihoon hits play once again, Seungkwan clutching tightly to the stand in front of him. Seungkwan holds out until the end, hitting every note perfectly. 

Jihoon nods as the music fades into silence, “That was a good take, nice work.” Seungkwan gives him a wane smile, coming out of the recording booth and collapsing onto one of the couches in the back of the room with a groan. 

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” 

Seungkwan’s knees curl up towards his chest and he turns his head to face Jihoon. 

“Other than falling asleep half-atop Chan I slept fine.” 

Seungkwan’s cheeks are flushed red and he hardly seems relaxed, shoulders hunched up and face tense. The protective instincts inside Jihoon war with the logical side of him that says he should keep his distance if Seungkwan is actually sick. They hardly needed half the group out of commission in the middle of recording their new album, but all those thoughts fly out the window when Seungkwan buries his face in his hands and lets out a pitiful whimper. Jihoon stands up and walks across the room, knees sinking into the plush carpet as he kneels down in front of the couch. 

“Are you getting sick Seungkwan-ah?”

He presses the back of his hand against Seungkwan’s forehead as the younger boy mumbles something. 

“I can’t hear you Seungkwan.” 

“I’m not sick… I think I’m going into heat.” 

“Oh…” 

That did explain a lot and Jihoon was honestly surprised he hadn’t noticed earlier how sweet Seungkwan’s scent has grown. 

He starts to stand up, “Do you want me to get-” 

Instantly Seungkwan’s hand shoots out, grabbing on tightly to the material of his shirt. 

“No hyung… don’t leave...” 

Seungkwan seems way too distressed at the moment so Jihoon instead moves to sit on the couch next to the younger boy. Seungkwan still doesn’t let him go, but relaxes a little as Jihoon starts to gently trace his fingers through the hair at the back of Seungkwan’s head. Jihoon pulls his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, shooting their manager a quick text saying they were taking a break for a few minutes. Jihoon figures he can at least let Seungkwan rest for a moment or two before sending him home. 

“You’re lucky,” Jihoon says, his hands sketching small circles into the back of Seungkwan’s neck, “we were supposed to have this weekend off so you can probably just finish recording the rest of the songs then.” 

Seungkwan sighs, scooting a bit closer to Jihoon and lifting his head so he can rest it on Jihoon’s thigh. 

“Sorry I kept messing up the recording Jihoon-hyung.” 

“You did fine Seungkwan-ah, I’m surprised you held out until the end when you’re feeling this bad.” 

Seungkwan fidgets a bit, suppressing a small smile. 

“You did well,” Jihoon says and Seungkwan can’t hold his smile in any longer, beaming up at him. Jihoon chuckles, overly fond at how cute Seungkwan looks and satisfied he had made the distressed omega happy, even if just for a moment. Seungkwan looks slightly better now and apparently has enough energy to sit up and throw his legs over Jihoon’s lap. Jihoon freezes as Seungkwan buries his head in Jihoon’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

He _was_ one of the alphas in the group and had helped his members through their fair share of heats, but he was never really the first person most of the omegas in the group turned to during their clingy preheat stage. He can’t quite decide where to put his hands, already feeling a bit too warm from the low heat radiating off of Seungkwan. He doesn’t imagine it feels too comfortable for the omega either so he pushes Seungkwan back for a moment so he can help him unzip his jacket. It falls to the floor and Seungkwan instantly buries his face in Jihoon’s neck again, his warm breath fanning across Jihoon’s collarbones. 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan mumbles, attempting to snuggle even closer to Jihoon even though there are absolutely zero inches of space in between them. Jihoon’s left hand sneaks under the hem of Seungkwan’s shirt to rest on his lower back. 

“What?” 

Seungkwan doesn’t reply, just hums happily at the skin-to-skin contact. Jihoon’s other hand rests lightly on Seungkwan’s thigh and he absentmindedly kneads at the soft flesh as he considers whether he should call Jeonghan in to take Seungkwan back to the dorms now. Seungkwan squirms a bit in his lap, breath hitching as Jihoon’s hand moves up his thigh. Jihoon is startled from his thoughts as Seungkwan moves again, his scent spiking. 

“What’s wrong Seungkwan-ah?” 

Jihoon feels Seungkwan tense up, the younger boy’s hands coming down to cover his lap. 

“Oh, so sensitive already Kwan-ah?” 

Seungkwan nods, too shy to reply. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he murmurs, gently pushing away Seungkwan’s hands as they attempt to cover up the growing tent in his shorts. 

“Want hyung to help you out?” 

Seungkwan swallows audibly as Jihoon’s hand inches closer to his crotch, blurting out a “Yes please!” when Jihoon’s hand pauses just a few centimeters above his cock. 

“Good boy,” Jihoon says, lowering his hand the rest of the way and rubbing slow circles against Seungkwan’s cock with the palm of his hand. Seungkwan’s hips jerk up a little into his touch and Jihoon grinds his hand down harder. After a moment he stops, pushing Seungkwan’s outside leg off the couch. It takes a minute or two of struggling to push down Seungkwan’s pants as the younger boy does _not_ want to detach himself from Jihoon’s neck for even a moment, but they get there eventually. Seungkwan’s cock is warm and heavy in Jihoon’s hand as he runs a loose fist up and down the length. It’s a bit dry but Seungkwan moans loudly anyway, thighs flexing as he tries to stay still in Jihoon’s lap. 

Jihoon tightens his fist around the base of Seungkwan’s cock, dragging his hand all the way up to the tip before slamming his fist back downwards. He repeats the motion a few more times, adding a little twist as he drags his fist over the head of Seungkwan’s cock. That earns him a soft whine from Seungkwan and he hums softly, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Seungkwan’s lower back. 

“You’re doing so good for me Seungkwan-ah,” Jihoon whispers, a heady wave of arousal washing over him at the sight of Seungkwan splayed across his lap, cock stiff and leaking as Jihoon runs his hand along it. 

“So pretty,” he says, quickening the pace of the now slick slide of his fist. Seungkwan lets out a string of muttered curses, Jihoon’s name occasionally thrown into the mix. He can’t quite stay still, legs twitching and hands clenching and unclenching into the material of Jihoon’s shirt. Seungkwan starts to tremble, a high-pitched whine working its way out of his throat. 

“Are you gonna cum for me Seungkwan-ah? Gonna cum for your alpha like a good omega?” 

Seungkwan’s voice cuts off at that and Jihoon can feel the tension in his body, the cock in his hand throbbing with every stroke of his fist. Seungkwan’s breath hitches and he lets go, spilling out over Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon murmurs soft praise against the top of Seungkwan’s head as he strokes him through his orgasm until Seungkwan finally musters enough strength to sit up by himself. He’s flushed red, but looks relaxed and content now. 

Jihoon frowns down at his sticky hand, but before he can move to get up Seungkwan grabs his wrist. Seungkwan brings his hand closer, tentatively sticking his tongue out and licking a long stripe across the back of Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon narrows his eyes, letting out a rumbly growl low in his throat, his inner alpha all too pleased at the action. The studio door suddenly swings open, Jihoon’s pulse racing as he pulls Seungkwan close to his chest. He relaxes when he sees Jeonghan standing in the doorway, giving him a sheepish smile. 

“I was wondering what was taking you two so long.” 

“Ah sorry… want to take Seungkwan home and record your part a bit later?” 

“Of course,” Jeonghan says, giving them both a soft smile. 

“Okay then, we’ll be out in a couple of minutes.” 

The door swings shut and Jihoon lets out a deep sigh. Luckily there is a box of tissues in the room so they can at least clean up a bit. Seungkwan doesn’t protest when Jihoon slips out from underneath him, or when he cleans them both off and helps Seungkwan to his feet. He starts to pull Seungkwan towards the door but the younger boy whines in protest, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist and giving him sad puppy eyes. 

“Wanna stay here with you hyung.” 

Jihoon shakes his head, “You know you can’t stay here, you need to go home.” 

“Go with me?” 

“Not right now, I have to finish recording the rest of the members.” 

Seungkwan pouts a little but slumps in defeat when Jihoon doesn’t budge. 

“You’ll see me later at home okay?” 

Seungkwan gives him a tiny smile. 

“Okay Jihoon-hyung.” 

Unable to help himself, Jihoon leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Seungkwan’s forehead. 

“C’mon, Jeonghan-hyung is waiting on us.” 

Seungkwan follows without complaint, immediately attaching himself to Jeonghan as they exit the studio. Jihoon turns to the rest of the members waiting outside. 

“Alright, who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a twitter thread I made a little while back cause we all need a little Boo love and soft hyung Jihoon right now


	2. Chapter 2

A rush of cool air brings Jihoon some relief from the late afternoon heat as he opens the refrigerator door. He grabs a coke from the rows of cans stacked in the middle shelf, slamming the refrigerator door shut with one hand. Cracking open the can Jihoon takes a long drink, shivering as he feels the cool drink travel down his throat. He gently sets the can down on a small coffee table and lets himself fall sideways into the couch in the middle of the dorm’s living room. He wriggles into a more comfortable position and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

It buzzes with a new notification as he lifts it into view and tapping the notification takes him to the group’s kakaotalk chat. There he finds several messages from Jeonghan asking who would like to go out to eat. Jeonghan gets an instant reply from Seokmin and Soonyoung, but Jihoon hesitates for a moment before deciding not to reply. He’s eaten too soon to be hungry again and he doesn’t feel much like going out today. He’s about to close the chat when he notices Wonwoo is starting to type a message in the chat. 

Wonwoo has been MIA for the past few hours, having taken over the job of keeping Seungkwan company during his heat from Mingyu in the early hours of the morning. Jihoon’s inner alpha perks up at the thought of news about one of the pack’s omegas, especially one who is in such a vulnerable state at the moment. He sits up as the text bubbles continue to float in the chat. Finally Wonwoo’s message sends and Jihoon narrows his eyes as he intently focuses on reading the words on his screen. 

Wonwoo  
 _Me and Seungkwan-ah both need a bit of a break. Can I shower, change the sheets real quick, and come with you guys? Someone else can hang out with Seungkwan-ah while he takes a nap._

Jeonghan  
 _Better hurry~  
Who wants to take over from Wonwoo-yah?_

Soonyoung  
 _I want too... but I’m also super hungry_

Jeonghan  
 _I think Joshua is at the gym with Seungcheol_

Jihoon’s phone buzzes again as he gets a message from Jeonghan, this one sent directly to him.

Jeonghan  
 _Are you still at the dorms Jihoon-ah?_

Jihoon  
 _Yes hyung_

He knows what’s coming and glances towards the hall full of rooms where Seungkwan and Wonwoo currently reside.

Jeonghan  
 _Do you want to take care of Seungkwan-ah? At least until Seungcheol or I get back? He seemed to be pretty attached to you yesterday_

Jihoon taps his fingers rhythmically on his leg as he thinks. In all honesty there had been a small part of him that hadn’t wanted to let Seungkwan go yesterday. It had been easily quieted by the logical side of his head that said he needed to take care of his responsibility to the pack by finishing the recordings, but he would be lying if he said that little voice inside of him had gone away completely. He _is_ an alpha after all, it’s only natural that he would want to make sure for himself that one of the pack’s omegas was being properly taken care of. 

Jihoon  
 _Yeah that’s fine with me_

Jeonghan  
 _Wonwoo-yah said he’ll out in a few minutes_

Jihoon  
 _Okay_

Jeonghan reports the news in the member chat and the rest of the members respond in affirmation. Jihoon scrolls through Naver while chewing on his thumb absentmindedly, whipping his head around when he hears a door open and close down the hall. Wonwoo walks into view, hair still damp from his shower. He covers a yawn with one hand as he glances over at Jihoon. 

“He said he wasn’t hungry earlier, but at least get him to drink some water if you can.” 

Jihoon nods and Wonwoo joins the steadily growing crowd near the front door. Jihoon finishes off his coke and tosses it in the trash can, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge as everyone starts to file out the door. 

“Bye Jihoon-ah,” Jeonghan says, softly closing the door behind himself. Jihoon makes his way down the hall towards Seungkwan’s room, his bare feet silent on the wooden floors. He carefully opens the door, the room dark and quiet except for the whirring of a fan in the corner. The light from the hallway falls on the bed across the room and Jihoon spies the back of Seungkwan’s blond head poking up from under the covers. He leaves the door open a little so he can see, crossing the room to place the water bottles on the bedside table. 

Jihoon scrunches up his face in disgust at the empty wrappers and orange peels covering the small table. He gingerly picks up the mess, depositing it into a tiny trash can in the corner and then leaning against the wall, watching the covers move slightly up and down as Seungkwan slumbers on peacefully. A sudden yawn forms in his throat and Jihoon stands up, stretching out his arms above his head. Might as well sleep now if he’s going to be here for a while Jihoon reasons, walking around to the foot of the bed and carefully climbing up to lay between Seungkwan and the wall. 

He pushes back the covers and Seungkwan shifts a little, mumbling something unintelligible before stilling again. Jihoon pulls the covers up to his waist, his hands pressed close to his chest as he closes his eyes. A few minutes or a few hours later there is a soft knock at the door. It startles Jihoon into wakefulness, the sudden warmth that wasn’t there before making him aware of the fact that Seungkwan had at some point snuggled up to him, the younger boy’s face now pressed into his chest. Jihoon sees Joshua poke his head into the room, letting in a bit of light and noise from the rest of the dorm. Jihoon scowls at him and Joshua raises his hands in surrender, backing away and quietly closing the door. Jihoon lets his arm relax from where it had tightened around Seungkwan’s waist in reaction to the intrusion. 

It had been less of a defensive reaction and more in fear Joshua might wake the sleeping omega, and secretlyl Jihoon wasn’t quite ready to give up Seungkwan yet without even having the chance to talk to the younger boy. His eyes are heavy and he gives in to the temptation to close them again. The next time he awakens the room dark and still. Seungkwan shifts a little against him, making a tiny noise of surprise as Jihoon awkwardly pats his head in an effort to figure out his exact location. 

“Hold still,” Jihoon mutters, sitting up and leaning over to switch on the lamp next to the bed. Seungkwan squints up at him as his eyes adjust to the sudden bright light. 

“Have you been awake long?” Jihoon asks as he looks down at the younger boy. 

“No,” Seungkwan rasps out. Jihoon frowns, leaning over again to grab one of the water bottles. He gently coaxes Seungkwan into sitting upright against the headboard and watches on in satisfaction as Seungkwan eagerly gulps down the drink. Once the bottle is empty the younger boy sighs, carefully setting it down on the bedside table and leaning into Jihoon’s side. 

“How are you feeling?” Jihoon asks. 

“A little sore, a little hot, but nothing I can’t handle.” 

Jihoon frowns, patting Seungkwan’s shoulder awkwardly with one hand. 

“It’s okay hyung,” Seungkwan says, turning his head to the side and nuzzling into Jihoon’s neck. 

“I’ll live. Besides, you just being here helps a lot.” 

“Good, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

There is still an underlying scent of sex and pheremones despite Wonwoo’s earlier efforts to clean the room up, but it’s faint enough that the sudden change in Seungkwan’s scent is more than noticeable. Suddenly Jihoon finds himself with a lap full of a needy omega, Seungkwan’s arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Jihoon is slow to react at first, still waking up from his nap. Seungkwan grinds his hips downwards, annoyance scrawling across his features as Jihoon fails to respond quickly enough for his liking. 

“Hyung,” he says with a whine. 

Jihoon finally kicks into action, scrambling to give the young omega what he wants. Jihoon’s hands come up to rest on either side of Seungkwan’s waist, guiding his hips down with more force. Seungkwan’s breath hitches and he spreads his legs out more on either side of Jihoon’s lap at the older boy’s touch. 

“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Jihoon murmurs. Two hands tighten their grip on the material of Jihoon’s shirt as Seungkwan leans in, Jihoon eagerly meeting him in a passionate kiss. It’s a little messy and uncoordinated, but neither of them really care. Seungkwan moans into the kiss, panting as Jihoon pulls away to reattach his lips to Seungkwan’s neck. 

“More hyung…” Seungkwan mumbles. 

“Need… more…” 

“Shhh, why don’t you lie back for me Kwan-ah? Hyung will take care of you.” 

Jihoon’s voice is firm, every syllable dripping with want and Seungkwan shivers in response, hurrying to obey. Jihoon pulls off his shirt and his shorts, the latter now damp with slick, though he can hardly bring himself to care at the moment. He crawls forward in between Seungkwan’s legs to hover over him once he’s free of all of his --rather unnecessary at this point-- clothing. Jihoon leans down to finish sucking a dark mark into the side of Seungkwan’s neck, secretly pleased when he sees it sits higher than all the other new and fading bruises dotting Seungkwan’s neck and chest. Running a hand slowly down Seungkwan’s side Jihoon lets his gaze wander appreciatively over the younger boy’s figure. 

“Good boy,” Jihoon says when Seungkwan’s legs immediately widen as his hand comes down to gently rest on Seungkwan’s inner thigh. He doesn’t waste anymore time, pushing two fingers inside the younger boy with practiced ease. It’s only when he moves up to three does he even start to feel a little resistance, moving one hand in and out of the omega while his other keeps Seungkwan’s legs firmly pressed against the bed as they threaten to close with every thrust in of his hand. Seungkwan clutches the sheets tightly by his sides, unapologetically vocal every time Jihoon’s fingers brush past his prostate. 

Once he deems the younger boy prepped enough Jihoon removes his hand, much to Seungkwan’s dismay. Jihoon then brings his slick-covered fingers up to Seungkwan’s lips, recalling yesterday’s events in the studio. Seungkwan obediently opens his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucks Jihoon’s fingers clean. Jihoon attempts to set Seungkwan ablaze with the intensity of his stare, his cock twitching as he feels Seungkwan’s tongue slide in between his digits, the wet warmth reminding him of things that make his scent spike with arousal. Seungkwan whimpers, tilting his head back and pressing himself into the bed in response to the Jihoon’s pheromones that practically scream at him to submit to the alpha. 

The slightest bit of pressure downwards has Seungkwan’s mouth falling open and releasing Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon then leans down to press a soft kiss at the base of Seungkwan’s throat. Lightly nipping at the side of Seungkwan’s neck Jihoon lets out a pleased rumble deep in his chest when Seungkwan’s scent turns even sweeter and he falls limp underneath Jihoon. Satisfied with the display Jihoon sits up, one hand pressing Seungkwan’s thighs open wider and the other guiding his cock inside of the younger boy. Seungkwan gasps, a stuttered chorus of ah ah ah’s and long drawn out whines falling from his open mouth as Jihoon presses forward without pause. He tries to give Seungkwan a moment to adjust after he bottoms out, but the younger boy is having none of it. He squirms underneath Jihoon, clenching down around the cock inside of him and attempting to push his hips back. 

“Hyung!” he whines weakly, his efforts in vain under Jihoon’s firm grip. Amused underneath the burning lust and instincts kicked into high gear, Jihoon moves his hands to the underside of Seungkwan’s thighs, pushing his legs up and back. He pulls his hips back and rolls them forward in one smooth motion. It quiets Seungkwan for only a moment, who switches to high-pitched moans and the occasional soft exclamation as Jihoon sets a steady pace with his hips. His core flexes with every thrust forward and he can’t help but pull his hips back just to slam right in again, already addicted to the feeling of warm wet heat enveloping his cock. 

Jihoon leans forward until the weight of his body replaces his hands, arms hooked under Seungkwan’s legs and hands planted firmly in the sheets by the younger boy’s shoulders. This new angle allows Jihoon to press deeper inside of Seungkwan and if the omega’s strangled cry is anything to go by it feels _good_. Jihoon leans down to kiss Seungkwan hungrily, swallowing his sobs and replacing them with his tongue and their intermingled breaths. He slows to a deep grind, dragging his hips upwards in long strokes that make the heat pooling low in his gut burn even hotter. 

“Fuck,” Jihoon growls out, “you feel so good Kwan-ah, you’re so tight around my cock.” 

Seungkwan clenches down around him in response and Jihoon groans, slamming his hips down harder. 

“Hyung!” Seungkwan cries out, grasping tightly onto Jihoon’s arms. 

“Hyung, _alpha_ , please! Please…” 

Jihoon grunts, looking down and noticing how red Seungkwan’s cock has become, twitching against Seungkwan’s stomach and leaking precum from the tip. 

“You wanna cum Seungkwan-ah? Make yourself cum for me.” 

Seungkwan sniffles and nods, snaking a hand down between them to loosely wrap around his cock. 

“Good boy,” Jihoon says encouragingly, “you can do it.” 

Seungkwan presses his head back against the sheets as he jerks himself off, the softest noises spilling from his lips as he starts to move his hand faster and faster. Finally Seungkwan orgasms, letting out a high-pitched moan as cum spurts out over his hand and chest. Jihoon slows his pace as Seungkwan twitches and clenches down around his cock, riding out his high. Once Seungkwan finally grows still Jihoon sits up, letting Seungkwan’s legs slowly fall back down onto the bed. Seungkwan seems to come to his senses when Jihoon pulls out, refocusing his gaze on the older boy and whining in protest. He tries to reach out for Jihoon, but Jihoon shakes his head. 

“Turn over,” he says, helping Seungkwan maneuver his shaky limbs when it becomes obvious the omega can’t do it by himself. Once he has Seungkwan exactly where he wants him, face buried in his arms and ass in the air, Jihoon shuffles forward, spreading Seungkwan’s cheeks with his hands and admiring the omega’s slick covered hole and thighs. Seungkwan’s hole flutters, clenching down around nothing and it prompts Jihoon to press forward, sliding back inside Seungkwan with a soft sigh. His hands come up to rest on Seungkwan’s hips, gripping tightly as he thrusts forward. He’s close, his knot already starting to swell. 

Jihoon stares down hungrily, watching as it stretches out Seungkwan’s rim as he presses inside of the younger boy. The closer Jihoon gets to his peak the faster his hips start to move, until he’s pistoning in and out of Seungkwan at top speed. The younger boy is surprisingly quiet now, letting out only the occasional breathy gasp. All of a sudden Jihoon tumbles over the edge, pushing his knot into Seungkwan as it swells to its full size and locks them together. Jihoon cries out and squeezes his eyes shut, his hips rocking gently back and forth as he feels himself spilling over deep inside of Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan tightens around him as Jihoon’s hips still as if in an attempt to keep him there and milk every last drop of cum from his cock. Jihoon drapes himself over Seungkawn’s back, breathing hard as the euphoric high slowly fades from his mind. Seungkwan’s knees buckle underneath their combined weight, which ends up making it easier for Jihoon to get them both to lie down on their sides, one of Jihoon’s arms wrapping around Seungkwan’s waist and pulling him back against his chest. 

“You… good?” Jihoon manages to huff out, still catching his breath. Seungkwan hums, snuggling further into his hold. Jihoon takes that as a yes, absentmindedly stroking his hand back and forth over Seungkwan’s stomach. As his heart rate returns to a normal speed Jihoon realises he feels truly at peace for the first time since Seungkwan had left the studio the day before. It’s like his inner alpha had been pacing back and forth, clawing at the walls inside his head until he had given in to his desire to see Seungkwan again. Now he feels content with his omega safe in his arms and wrapped around his knot and he’s sure Seungkwan feels the same, a knot being what his body craves the most during his heat. Of course his knot and Seungkwan’s calm state of mind won’t last forever, but they are content to lay together for now.

~~~~~

By lunchtime the next day Jihoon is utterly exhausted and half-convinced he’ll never orgasm again. He has no problem with leaving Seungkwan this time, he knows Seungcheol is more than capable of keeping Seungkwan happy and content for the remainder of his heat. After a quick shower Jihoon scarfs down an obscene amount of food, hardly having gotten the chance to eat in between keeping up with Seungkwan’s heightened libdio and trying to get the younger boy to eat, sleep, and drink despite his great reluctance to do so. 

“Oh hello,” Wonwoo says as he enters the kitchen. 

“Passed the baton on, so to speak?” 

Jihoon nods, gesturing towards the bedrooms with his chopsticks. 

“Seungcheol-hyung said he would go next.” 

Wonwoo pops open the fridge and grabs a drink as Jihoon swallows down one last bite of rice, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. Wonwoo twists off the top of his drink, studying Jihoon intently. 

“You look like the cat that swallowed the canary,” Wonwoo says after a long moment. 

“What?” 

“Like, you know, satisfied.” 

“Oh, well, I suppose I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bada bing bada boom *jazz hands*

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of a twitter thread I made a little while back cause we all need a little Boo love and soft hyung Jihoon right now


End file.
